<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oneshots to satisfy me | haikyuu vers by gojosslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650752">oneshots to satisfy me | haikyuu vers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojosslut/pseuds/gojosslut'>gojosslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random oneshots or maybe even series i make to satisfy myself temporarily until i find a high quality writer to do it for me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bottom Bokuto, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kenma, Bottom Kuroo, F/F, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata Shōyō - Freeform, KuroKenma - Freeform, Kuroo Testurou - Freeform, M/M, Top Kenma, Top Kuroo, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuaashi, bokuto koutaro - Freeform, hinakage, kenhina - Freeform, switches kenma and kuroo, top akaashi, top hinata shoyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gojosslut/pseuds/gojosslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>title</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>random oneshots or maybe even series i make to satisfy myself temporarily until i find a high quality writer to do it for me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oneshots to satisfy me | haikyuu vers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi, Kageyamaa...give it back.” Hinata whined as he stared at the boy across the hall. The others in the cafeteria at the training camp were just snickering.</p><p>”Heh, what are you gonna do about it?” Kageyama smirked as he held the strawberry milk close to his chest.</p><p>”I’ll make you give it back.”</p><p>Whistles erupted from the lunchroom.</p><p>”Don’t make the king piss his pants, Hinata.” Tsukishima snickered. </p><p>Kageyama laughed evily. “You can’t make me do anything.”</p><p>”Are you sure about that?” Hinata asked, calmly.</p><p>”U-h..” Kageyama gulped at the full on serious tone. “Y-yeah.”</p><p>”That’s not what you said last night.”</p><p>Silence</p><p> </p><p>”PFFTTT”</p><p>”Holt shittt”</p><p>”Kageyama is a bottommm!!!”</p><p>”AHAHAH”</p><p>”Shut up, Kuroo.”</p><p>Snickers echoed from the room.</p><p>”W-wha?” Kageyama stuttered as his face heated up.</p><p>Hinata scoffed and started to walk closer to him. He grabbed Kageyama’s chin. “Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>”Holy shit, you guys getting this?”</p><p> </p><p>”I-u-uh-..eh?what?” Kageyama stuttered before he felt something being removed from his arms.</p><p>When he came to, Hinata was walking away with the carton of milk, laughing.</p><p> </p><p>”Y-y-you...!!” Kageyama clenched his wrists</p><p> </p><p>End</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>